


help. please.

by encyriptia



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: CUZ OF ME, HE DONT DESERVE IT THO, HE THREATENED DAVE LIKE WHY, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Tags Added As I Go, btw its dave., burt is daves friend now yay, burt is kinda nice tho, dave is the one that gets brutally hurt., dave misses rupert, i accidentally deleted some tags smh, ok imma stop using the tags for jokes, ran out of tags for now, reg and right are in a relationship, rupert misses dave, sven is mean, sven is still mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encyriptia/pseuds/encyriptia
Summary: The last thing he saw was a fist nearing his face and a shooting pain in his head before blacking out.Dave wakes up in a Toppat cell. Bruised, battered, and alone.ORDave's days spent in a small, cold cell. Sorry if the summary is bad.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is where Dave is stuck in the Toppat brig. keep in mind this is my first fic on this site, and even then, I’m not very good with writing. But I gave it a shot and here we are. advice and suggestions for the next chapter are welcome.

Everything hurt.

His head, his chest, his arms, his legs,  _everything_.

His breathing came in short, the air rattling in his raw throat. His ribs, were they broken? He painfully moved his arm, using all his willpower to not cry out in pain. Touching his chest, he felt his ribs through his shirt. He winced, and let out a few tears. Yep, definitely broken. He tried to think, think about possibly  anything,  but trying to think was like drowning in mud.

_ It’s okay... breathe... _

The pain was all he could feel.

_ You're okay. _

He was not okay. He was laying in a cell, having taken a beating from the Toppats, just holding on to a thread. He felt like he was going to throw up. His thoughts had turned into gibberish. He slowly rolled over and landed into a sticky substance. It looked red.

_ Is that... my blood...? _

He curled up into a ball and tried to soothe the flaring pain in his stomach, but to no avail. They had kicked there repeatedly also. He tried to say something, but he couldn't make his voice work properly. All that came out is a groan. Even then, he couldn't even hear his voice, much less anything in general.

He remembered one Toppat, Sven his name was? He had given the worst of the blows. He had kicked him in the head and the stomach. Hard. With boots on.

He realized his vision was growing blurry. He desperately tried staying awake, but unconsciousness was beating him to it.

No... stay... awake...

Summoning up all the strength he had left, Dave Panpa choked out one sentence:

”Please help me.”

Soft weeping sounds were heard from the brig.


	2. a new friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dave encounters Sven, he finds a friend to help him out with trauma, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do I update too often? let me know if I do. And I write these in notes, that’s why some things aren’t formatted the way I want them to -_- all the characters that appear belong to puffballs united.

He wanted to see Rupert when Dave opened his eyes again. Not a white ceiling.

Not that he could see anything either. His vision was blurry. And his hearing was barely working also. He couldn't really breathe properly.

Sometimes Dave wished he had checked the package at the penitentiary. Then he wouldn't have had to work at the museum, encounter the Toppats, and lay in their brig, shivering and beaten. He missed Rupert. His boyfriend. He pulled his legs closer to himself. It was painful, but he didn't want to get hypothermia yet. He almost didn't hear the sound of his cell door opening.

_ Wait. _

Dave raised his head a bit to see who it was.

Sven.

_ Please don't hurt me... _

”Hello.” the Swede said, walking up to him slowly. Dave’s eyes widened and he scrambled up into a sitting position to try to get away. He didn't want to count more bruises. As he backed up, Sven seemed to be getting closer. Dave’s heart caught into his throat when his back hit the wall. Sven was cornering him now.

”I’m going to ask you something. And you better be honest.” he said. He grabbed the collar of Dave’s shirt and yanked him up so the two men were face-to-face with each other. Dave cried out in pain, his breathing turning ragged.

”Do you know who stole the Tunisian Diamond?” Sven asked sternly. His eyes were burning holes in Dave’s head. He knew who stole the gem, it was the prisoner that got the package he didn't check. He just couldn't get his voice to work. Dave was panicking.

”Who. Stole. It.” Sven repeated through clenched teeth, his grip tightening by the second. Dave whimpered and opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a cry. He was then dropped, and landed on his back. He groaned as Sven put a foot on his chest.

”Tell me. Or else.” Sven threatened, his Swedish accent growing thicker on the last two words. Dave was in so much pain at this point, he might as well die. But his voice box was starting to work again.

”A-A man... Hen-Henry Stick... Stickmin. Henry S-Stickmin”, Dave stammered. He was quivering out of fear under Sven’s boot. He relaxed a bit when Sven lifted his foot off his chest.

”You just saved yourself from hell.” Sven commented and left the small cell.

Dave was still trembling from the encounter with the Swede. He took as deep of a breath as he could to calm himself.

_ Don’t worry. He’s gone for now. _

_ He's probably going to come back later... _

With that, he curled up into a ball and cried.

_mid page break_.

Dave heard voices outside of his cell. Did Sven being more Toppats to try to pry more things out of him? He shut his eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick. The cell door slid open again, this time with a different Toppat. They had a black top hat with (brown?) headphones literally ripping through the hat. They seemed... nice.

_ No, don't trust them. It could be a trap. _

Dave couldn’t back up anymore since how his back was already hitting the wall. He shut his eyes and waited for a blow to the face.

Instead he had a soft hand caress his cheek. He flinched, but the hand wasn’t harming him.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw brown ones looking right back. He was softly smiling as he sat down beside him.

”Are you okay?”

_ That... was unexpected. _

”You’re... you’re n-not going to hurt me...?” Dave asked timidly.

”No.” he replied. ”I may be ’emotionless’, but I'm not a jerk. I don't do what Sven just did to you right now.” 

”What- What do you mean ’emotionless’? And you saw?” Dave asked, his voice working better, despite the pain going through his ribs. 

”I usually talk monotone and act as if I had no emotion whatsoever. And yes, I saw Sven crushing your chest.” he replied. Dave took a bit of time to realize that he did talk monotone. And was spying on him and the Swede. He snapped back to reality when he started talking again.

“I’m Burt. What’s your name?” Burt asked. Dave smiled.

”D-Dave.”

”Nice to meet you, Dave.”

”...”

”I-It’s nice to meet you, t-too, Burt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dave met burt! let me know your suggestions for the next chapter. advice is welcome too.  
> And yes I have good grammar. I’m just too lazy to use it sometimes lol.


End file.
